Nowhere But Up
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett are divorced. They have 5 kids together and one on the way. How do they handle it all?
1. Chapter 1

ROSALIE POV:

I sighed and packed up the kids bags.

"Let's so see daddy.", My 6 year old, Matthew, smiled.

"Yeah.", I said as I picked up Maisyn, my 7 month old daughter.

Having 5 kids with a man, then splitting up probably wasn't the best thing. It was defiantly hard packing bags every other Friday for 5 kids, especially 2 babies.

Emmett and I were married for 7 years. We had Matthew Emmett (6 years.), Maddox James (4 years.), Mackenzie Rose (3 years.), Madalynn Jane (2 years), and Maisyn Hope (7 months.)

We split up 6 months ago because we changed a lot during my pregnancy with Maisyn. We were still in love, I guess. We hardly said "I love you", but we had a lot of sex. We grew apart. We weren't the same people.

After Maisyn was born, we decided divorce was probably the best thing. We both admitted that we lost trust in each other. He ended up moving out and my parents took the kids for a weekend. I met up with Emmett so we could sign divorce papers and talk to our lawyers. We ended up having sex all weekend. 2 months later and missed periods later, I took a pregnancy test. I was pregnant again, which really shocked Emmett. A baby right now was probably a bad thing . I didn't want to get pregnant, it just happened. Once I thought back on it, Emmett didn't use a condom ,and I wasn't on birth control.

I yawned and changed Maisyn's diaper.

"Mommy okay?", Maddox asked.

"I'm fine, baby.".

I was stressed out. Emmett gave me full custody of all the kids because he worked. I helped my mom at her bakery part time and my dad watched the kids since he was retired. It brought money in so I could buy food and diapers. My parents helped out a lot. They weren't happy I was I was pregnant and divorced, but they wanted another grandchild, so they were somewhat happy.

"I love you.", He hugged my leg.

"I love you too.", I smiled.

I texted Emmett. 'What time are you coming by to get the kids?'.

I dress Maisyn and started packing diapers and clothes.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it. 'I'm on my way up.'.

I texted him back. 'I need help packing the kids stuff so just come in.'.

I sighed and laid on my bed. I had 2 cribs in my room, and 2 toddler beds in a one bedroom apartment sucked. I was saving money to get a bigger one. One good thing about a one bedroom apartment is we could all pile up in my bed and watch movies. One bad thing is the closet was overfull.

Emmett walked into my room and smiled as he seen the boys.

"Daddy!", The boys ran to him.

I laid Maisyn in her crib and walked to the closet.

"Momma.", Mackenzie hugged me.

"What, baby?", I picked her up.

"I sleepy.", She yawned.

"Maybe you can sleep on the way to daddy's house.", I sighed and grabbed some clothes.

"I don't wanna go.", She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Pumpkin, I don't know if you can stay here.", I frowned.

"They don't all have to go.", I heard a voice behind me.

"Emmett, the court said they all have to. They either all go or they all stay.", I turned to him.

"What are we going to do when the other baby comes?", He asked as he picked out the boys clothes.

"I told you we'd be doing what we do now.", I sighed. He was already pissing me off.

"Switching kids isn't healthy for them. We just need to figure something else out.", He said.

"I'm not getting back with you. You don't trust me.", I went and laid Mackenzie on her bed and walked back to the closet.

"Rose, I trust you now. The boys told me you don't have men over.", He said quietly.

AUTHORS NOTE:

NEW STORY! SHOULD I CONTINUE?


	2. Chapter 2

EMMETT POV:

I drove to my house and sighed.

Marrying Rosalie was probably the best thing I did. Throughout the years and promotion in my job, we lost trust in each other. I still loved her. I mean, she was the mother of my kids, but she doesn't love me anymore.

Rose and I had 5 kids together. Matthew, Maddox, Mackenzie, Madelynn, and Maisyn. We had one on the way. When we decided on a divorce, I moved out. Rose, her lawyers, and my lawyers all met up at my place. We signed the papers and our lawyers left. Rose stayed and we talked about how we'd handle the kids.

FLASHBACK:

"So, the kids will live with you and I'll just come get them every other weekend?", I asked.

"Yes. And you'll pay child support.", She replied.

We were actually getting divorced. I never ever thought it would happen. I figured Rose and I would grow old together.

"How much? And weekly?", I asked.

"Probably like $400 every other week. Is that okay?", She said.

I looked at her. God, she was so beautiful even when she had red under her eyes from crying. Why did everything have to crash down? Why could we not just work everything out?

"Emmett.", She snapped her fingers in front of me.

"That's fine.", I said.

"So, we'll just start next weekend? You'll come get them at our old house.", She said.

"Sounds like a plan. And you can keep the house.", I replied.

"I don't need it. I already rented an apartment.", She replied.

"Where are kids tonight?", I asked.

"They're staying with my parents for the weekend.", She replied.

I leaned in and kissed her lightly. She kissed back and climbed into my lap.

I held her ass and kissed down her neck.

She moaned loud and grinded her hips on me.

I picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid her on the bed and kissed her chest.

"Fuck, Em.", She moaned.

I slid her dress off of her and kissed her stomach. "You're so beautiful.".

She flipped us over and kissed me passionately.

She unbuttoned my shirt and took off my pants.

I unbuttoned her bra and flipped us back over.

I took off my boxers and her underwear.

"I love you.", I said as I slowly entered her.

"Mhm. Fuck!", She moaned loud and put her legs on my shoulder.

I started thrusting harder. God, I couldn't believe that I just signed divorce papers and was fucking my soon-to-be ex wife.

I bent down and kissed her neck as I thrusted more.

She arched her back as I sucked on her neck.

"Mhm! Yes!", She moaned.

I flipped us over and held her hips as she rode me.

Her long blonde hair covered her boobs as she bent down and kissed me.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Let's get inside.", I said as I helped the kids out of the car.

I carried Maisyn in her carseat and Maddie in my arms as we walked up the steps to my apartment.

The kids were defiantly hyper today. I honestly didn't know how Rose did this alone. I could hardly last the weekend trying to make food and get them in the bath and bed.

Rose had to do this every night. Plus, she was 6 months pregnant and growing fast. Her stomach was huge. She found out she was expecting another girl and was stuck on two names. I couldn't decided either. I liked them both.

"What do you guys want for dinner?", I asked as I got Maisyn out of the carseat.

"I want Chicken Nuggets.", Matthew sat on the floor and played with his car.

"Does that sound good to everyone?", I asked as I held Maisyn.

After we ate dinner I was piled into a bathroom with all the kids. Maisyn was on the floor, Maddie was sitting on the toilet, Mackenzie, and Maddox were in the bathtub and Matthew was in the walk in shower.

"Dad, can we play football tomorrow?", Matthew asked.

"Maybe, buddy.", I said as I washed Mackenzie's hair.

"Momma plays football with me.", He smiled.

"Oh really?", I asked.

"Yeah. She's good.".

"Momma and I used to play football when we were dating.", I smiled.

"I want you and momma in love again.", He said.

"I know, buddy. Me too.", I sighed and I washed Maddox's hair.

AUTHORS NOTE:

SO THE TWO NAME CHOICES I'M STUCK ON IS

MaKaley.

McKenna.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH ONE IS BEST!


	3. Chapter 3

ROSALIE POV

I sat in my bubble bath and sighed. I felt weird without the kids. I always do. I was always changing diapers, helping kids to the bathroom, feeding babies, or putting kids to sleep.

I drank my wine and sighed. The apartment was way too quiet.

I got out of the bathtub, and wrapped a towel around my body.

Things were so different when the kids were gone. I lit a cigarette and laid in bed. The baby was moving and kicking.

I yawned and exhaled smoke. "Nothing to do.", I said to myself.

I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it. A text from Emmett, surprising. 'I miss us. We need to get back together.'.

I sighed and didn't reply.

I wanted to be back with Emmett, I just didn't know if it was right or not. He was the father to my 6 kids. But, it just didn't feel like we could work it all out.

EMMETT POV:

I tried calling Rose again as I drove.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy.", I looked at Matthew in the passenger seat.

"It hurts!", He cried.

God, how could I let this happen? I look away for two seconds and Matthew manages to fall off of the monkey bars at the park. He kept saying his arm hurt, so I decided to take him to the ER. Rose would probably be pissed.

"We're not getting back together.", I heard a voice on the other end of the phone.

"I'm not calling about that. I'm driving to the ER. Matthew fell from the monkey bars.", I sighed.

"Why the fuck would you let him do that!", She yelled.

"Rose, calm down. He fell on his arm. I think it's broken. I'll pay for the hospital bill.", I replied.

"I'm on my way. Where are the other kids?", She sighed.

"With my mom.", I answered.

She hung up.

"Is momma mad?", Matthew asked.

"She's just upset, Matt.", I replied.

"I didn't mean to fall. It was an accident.", He said.

"I know. We just need to tell momma that.", I parked and helped him out.

"I'm scared.", He said as I carried him in.

"Don't be, buddy. Momma's on her way up here and I'm here.".

"It's not your fault, daddy.", He hugged me.

I checked him in and walked to the back with a nurse.

4 hours later:

Matthew had on a lime green cast. He ended up breaking his wrist. And so far, that hospital bill wasn't looking

"Momma?", Matthew asked as she held him.

"Hm?", She asked.

"I want you and daddy to be in love.", He looked up at her.

"Pumpkin, I don't know if we can do that.", She sighed.

"Why?", He frowned.

"Daddy and I broke up for a reason. I don't think it can be fixed.", She said.

"But, I want you and daddy to live with me and my brother and sisters.".

"I don't think that'll work out.", Rose sighed.

"Rose, go home. You're exhausted. I can stay up here with him.", I sighed.

"I'm fine.", She said.

"No, you aren't. You're pregnant. You need to sleep.", I replied.

"Emmett, I'm fine. I think I can handle staying up. I've done it with 5 other pregnancies.", She snapped.

ROSALIE POV:

3 months later:

"Why don't you just give me another chance?", Emmett asked.

"Because.", I sighed. "I don't want to be with you.".

"Why? We have 6 kids together.".

"I'm not getting into this fight with you right now.", I glared at him.

"I'm not gonna stop asking you. We could fix this and be a couple again.", He said.

"Emmett, just shut up. I'm not in the mood for your shit.", I sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"You're never in the mood for anything.", He sighed.

"Because you annoy me!", I said loudly.

"That's not what you were saying 3 months ago.", He smirked.

"That night never happened.", I sat on the couch and closed my eyes.

"You enjoyed that night.", He said.

"That night never happened. We never had sex. We never met up. We never texted or sent pictures. None of it ever happened.".

AUTHORS NOTE:

YEAH, THEY MET UP AGAIN AND HAD SEX.

SHOULD THEY JUST GET BACK TOGETHER?


	4. Chapter 4

ROSALIE POV:

"You still love me, I get it. I just don't know if we could work it all out. We obviously got a divorce for a reason. Why are we still having sex? Why are we still meeting up and talking? I don't understand?", I groaned.

My parents took the kids to Disneyland for a week. I was exhausted with my pregnancy and they thought I could use a week before the new baby came.

"Rose, I don't want the new baby to come into the world with divorced parents.".

"Emmett, can you just leave?", I asked.

"I'm not leaving until you say you'll get with me again.".

"I'll call the cops.", I sighed as I felt a pain in my lower back.

"I'm not hurting you.", He said.

"Emmett, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you.", I threatened.

He started walking to the door.

"Ow.", I felt a pain in my abdomen.

"Are you okay?", He walked towards me.

"I'm fine. Go away.", I sighed and sat up.

"I'm not leaving if you're having pains.", He said. "Do we need to go to the hospital?".

"No. I told you I'm fine. I don't need you here.", I held my back and sighed.

He tried to hold my hand. "Let's go to the hospital.".

I slapped his face. "I don't want to go. It's just a side affect from my cold. I've already been to the doctor.".

"Rose, you're pale. I'm calling an ambulance.", He pulled out his phone.

I gave up. The pains were getting worse and I wasn't in the mood for fighting. I sat up. "I guess let's go.".

He helped me up. "Do you need anything?".

"Just my phone and wallet.", I held my back. "I need to call my parents.".

"Could you be in labor?".

"Possibly. I'm not due for another 5 weeks. But, it feels like labor pains.".

Emmett helped me out to the car and I dialed my parents number.

"Mom, I think I'm in labor.", I said as I put on my seatbelt.

"What! Oh, dear. Isn't it early?", She asked.

"5 weeks too early.", I said as I felt another pain.

"Should we fly back?", She asked.

"No, no. Stay in Florida. Let the kids have fun. Emmett's here, so I'll be fine.", I said.

"Are you sure, baby?", She asked.

"I'm positive, mom. I'll call you when I find out something.".

"I love you, baby.".

"I love you too, mom. Bye.", I hung up and sighed.

"You don't want your mom here for the birth?", Emmett asked as he drove.

"No. I want the kids to have fun.", I sighed. "I'm sorry.".

"For what?".

"Being a bitch all the time, being a horrible wife.", I looked out the window.

"Rose, it's all in the past.", He said as he parked.

30 minutes later:

"Ow.", I moaned in pain as Emmett helped me into a hospital gown.

"It'll be okay.", Emmett said.

"It hurts so bad.".

"I know, Rose.", He rubbed my back.

I sighed and leaned against him.

"I want an epidural.", I said.

"I'll go get a doctor.", He helped me lay down.

I felt another contraction and bent in pain.

6 hours later:

I pushed again and cried as I did so. The pain was nearly unbearable. And the epidural hardly helped.

"It's a girl!", The doctor held up a tiny crying baby.

I panted and smiled as they laid her on my chest.

AUTHORS NOTE:

HIIIII.


	5. Chapter 5

ROSALIE POV:

"I think we should try to work this out.", I said as I breastfed McKenna.

"What made you change your mind?", Emmett asked as he laid by me.

"I need you around. Things are gonna get harder with the new baby around.", I stroked McKenna's cheek.

"Really?", He smiled.

"Mhm.".

"She's tiny.", He whispered as he stroked her hand.

"She's perfect.", I smiled.

4 days later:

I held McKenna in my arms and watched as my kids walked in.

"We came home for you, momma!", Matthew smiled.

"Shh. Your little sister is sleeping.", I whispered.

"What's her name?", He asked quietly.

"McKenna Jayde.", I smiled.

I never wanted to put McKenna down, and she never wanted me to. She always had my shirt in her tiny hands and would cry if her cheek wasn't on my chest or boob.

"Why your shirt down?", Maddox asked as I fed McKenna.

I looked at Emmett. He passed me a blanket. "You're too young, buddy.", Emmett said.

"Another little girl.", My mom smiled as she sat by me.

"Hopefully the last too.", I said as I watched McKenna eat.

"What do you mean?", She asked.

"I want another little boy.".

"Oh, that would give Matt and Maddox a play-mate, darling!", She smiled.

"Well, another grand-baby wouldn't be so bad.", My dad smiled.

I started burping McKenna and smiled. How were my parents even okay with this? They wanted a 7th grand kid! Hell, I didn't want another baby for a while.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

I watched Emmett burp McKenna while I made a bottle for Maisyn.

"So, are we back together?", He asked.

"No. How many more times do I have to tell you this?", I sighed.

I didn't have a problem with him being here and helping me with everything. It's when he started talking about getting back together. For some reason, I just got annoyed. We obviously got a divorce for a reason.

"Why not?", He asked.

"You've cheated on me once, you'll do it again.".

FLASHBACKKKK:

I sighed and looked at the clock. 12:34 am and he still isn't home.

I held Maisyn and yawned. This was becoming an every-night thing. He didn't come home until 1 in the morning and he never wanted to talk about anything. Hell, we never really talked unless it was about the kids.

I heard the door open and sighed. "Look who finally got off work.", I said annoyed.

"Sorry. I had to file paperwork.", He said.

"You've had to file paperwork for the past 5 months.", I held Maisyn and fed her.

"I know. And I can't help that my boss wants me to do that.".

"Does your boss also kiss on your neck?", I asked. I wanted to cry. He had lipstick on his shirt..

I walked to our room and cried.

"Rose.. It isn't what it looks like.", He sighed.

"What is it, then?", I asked.

"I-I'm sorry..".

"J-Just go stay at your girlfriends house. Get away from me and the kids..", I cried.

"Babe..", He sighed and tried to kiss me.

I kicked him in the crotch. "GO AWAY!".

He left the house and I didn't hear from him for 3 days.

END OF FLASHBACKKKK.

AUTHORS NOTE:

SO YEAH. HE CHEATED. AND THAT'S HOW THE FIGHTING GOT STARTED.


End file.
